Reign of the Lion
by Specter-8
Summary: Follow Lionblaze and his son, Firekit, in their Thunderclan adventure.


Reign of the Lion

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

Leader-Firestar- ginger tom with a flaming pelt

Deputy-Brambleclaw-Large brown tabby tom with long claws

Warriors-

Greystripe-Large grey tabby with long fur

Cloudtail-White long furred tom

Squirrel flight-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze-Powerful ginger tom, one of the three

Spiderleg-long legged tom

Ivy pool-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Dovewing-Silver she-cat

Berrynose-Black tom who lost his tail in a fox trap

Poppyfrost-gray she-cat

Brackenfur- powerful, wise bracken colored tom

Brightheart-beautiful tan and white tortoiseshell who was ravaged by dogs and lost one eye and ear

Whitewing-white she-cat

Birchfall-powerful tom

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Cinderheart-mother of Firekit and Hollykit (Lionblaze's mate)

Daisy-not a warrior so she lives in the nursery

Ferncloud-expecting Dustpelt's kits

Sandstorm-expecting Firestar's kits

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom, blind blue eyes

Elders-(retired warriors/queens)

Purdy-gray tom

Mousefur-Grayish-blue she-cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Apprentices

Stormpaw- grey tom with blue eyes, mentored by Cloudtail

Chapter 1

_Firekit woke in the nursery_ _tuc_ked in his mother's belly fur while she slept.

"Hey Hollykit! Wake up lets go outside!"

"Why should we? Mother's in here and its cold and dark outside."

"Why not have an adventure? Let's go and try to catch a mouse!"

"No way! I'm not going. Don't you think our parents will be mad when they wake us up not being here AND that we tried to hunt at night in leaf-fall!?"

"Fine, you win I'll stay here". Sighed Firekit. And he went back to sleep, or so his sister thought. He silently snuck out of the nursery and dashed to the dirt-place tunnel. _Yuck this is nasty_ thought Firekit. He crept out of the dirt-place tunnel and ran out into Thunderclan Territory.

Back in the Nursery, Hollykit woke up feeling cold next to her. Then she realized that her brother was missing. _ Oh no! He must have gone off into the forest like he said! He would hate me if I told mother._

"Mother, where's Firekit?" mewed Hollykit.

"What do you mean dear?"

"He's not in the nest"

"Firekit!" Cinderheart was instantly awake when she heard that.

"Firekit where are you!" wailed Cinderheart. Lionblaze shot awake in the Warriors den at the sound of his distressed mate. He shot out of the den and ran to the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Firekit's gone!" cried Cinderheart. Lionblaze stiffened.

"I'll go tell Firestar" and he dashed off to the leaders den. Moments later Firestar appeared.

"I was told Firekit is missing".

"He's not in the nursery!" wailed Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze go check the camp and get a few others to patrol around the camp." Lionblaze dashed away, thankful to do something to help. He poked his head inside the warriors den." Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Dovewing come on!" "What now?" they grumbled in unison. "Firekit not in the nursery. Search the camp and patrol outside the camp area!" Immediately half of the den woke up when they heard the news.

They dashed out and started searching for Firekit and rounded up 2 patrols. Firekit walked around, listening, looking, waiting. _There!_ He thought as a fern moved. Then he saw the outline of a mouse, he had seen them on the fresh kill pile before, but hadn't tasted one yet for he was too young. He knew Cinderheart loved mice. _ I will catch the juiciest mouse for you mother!_ He thought. He crouched down and stalked forwards, as he had practiced many times. When he was within leaping distance, he jumped and landed square on the mouse. Quickly he bit it on the spine. The mouse shivered, then stilled.

_Yes!_ _I caught it!_ he thought. He straightened up and walked back to camp. Then he saw a patrol with Cloudtail leading, nose to the ground, searching, searching for what? _They know I'm not in camp! I better get away._ He walked around till he accidently stepped on a brittle twig. _Crack!_ Cloudtail froze. And looked toward the sound. Firekit started shivering and backed up. Suddenly he felt something behind him. It wasn't a tree. Too soft and furry for a tree. He looked around and saw a fox behind him. Firekit shrieked and ran, fox close behind. He kept his prey, not going to drop his catch for Cinderheart. He ran right past Cloudtail's patrol and saw their shocked faces and they tore after the fox. Cloudtail caught up first and clawed its hind legs. The fox tripped and got up quickly. Then Lionblaze came charging out of nowhere and slammed into the fox at full speed.

'_CRACK!' _the fox yelped in surprise and howled in pain as its ribcage broke to smithereens. Lionblaze gave the fox no mercy as it slashed its eyes, gouged its ears and clawed its back, as the patrol stood there shocked and a bit frightened as they saw the angriest cat they have seen in their entire lives shred a fox. The fox finally managed to slip free and ran in terror. Lionblaze stood there for a second then went over to Firekit. His eyes were soft and loving but frustrated and angry at the same time.

He said nothing, just picked up Firekit, who still had his mouse for Cinderheart and walked home, leaving the patrol dumbfounded. When he got to camp, Cinderheart instantly saw him and Firekit and rushed over and covered Firekit in anxious licks.

"Are you okay? You had the whole clan worried Firekit! Don't you ever do that again!"

Thankfully Firekit had the mouse in his mouth so he couldn't respond. Lionblaze put down his son.

"I heard Cloudtail's patrol find a fox and I heard Firekit shriek and I headed over to him."

"The fox is gone also" he added.

"Go see Jayfeather, both of you" Firestar said.

Firekit dashed off to Cinderheart quickly and gave her the mouse and dashed to the medicine cats den. Jayfeather was busy sorting herbs as father and son walked in.

"I'm glad you're safe Firekit.

"Come over here, let me see if you are hurt".

"He literally ran into a fox." said Lionblaze.

While the brothers conversed Cloudtail's patrol walked in, still shocked by the phenomenon they witnessed. Firestar noticed their shocked state and walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Cloudtail was shivering and he replied "Lionblaze killed the fox."


End file.
